


Komainu

by blackenedgirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, kinda? not really sure, shrine au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackenedgirl/pseuds/blackenedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It wasn't the first time they were brought, Kouki remebered. It was the middle of the  night, it always was the middle of the night. By the small figure, Kouki could tell it was a child, but they were covered in a dark blanket in such way they couldn’t possibly see. They were surrounded by ten tall people and one female that was guiding the covered kid. She was scary, looking all sharp and dangerous, Kouki was afraid to move one centimeter. He felt as though she could see right through the wall, finding him peeping on them, and punish him.<i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kouki always wondered who is this kid under the blanket.<br/>Shrine au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komainu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where should I go with that, but I'll figure it out after a few hours of sleep. Hope you enjoy reading~

Furihata Kouki was a very curious child. He was the kind to stand on his tip toes just to reach the table for whatever was on it, or hide in the corner of the room just for the sake of hearing conversation with big words he couldn't understand anyway. Being so curious, he was often scolded, which caused him feeling guilty and resulted in a few hours of him being quiet in his room. It wasn't his fault, really, the big shrine his family lived in was to blame for most. He was never bored with exploring the shrine, it always seemed to change in each and each day, and if that wasn't enough, many different and interesting people visited every day.

 

He had a few friends in the village, but he wasn't allowed to leave the shrine in some days, and he had to come back before dawn. Dotting parents, it is. They were worried since he was a bit clumsy.

 

They weren't the only ones to live in the shrine, though. Four families. aside from them. resided in the shrine too. None of them had a child in his age, unfortunately. The other three children’s ages were 12, 14 and 15, making the youngest of them older than him in six years.They didn't want to play with him, obviously, they were too busy with their own business.

 

Kouki was fine with it, honestly. He never felt any lack of attention. His parents worked in the shrine - that’s what he thought they do, he wasn't really sure - so they were around him most of the time.

 

Everything was fine, until that night.

 

~~~

 

It wasn't the first time they were brought, Kouki remembered. It was the middle of the night, it always was the middle of the night. By the small figure, Kouki could tell it was a child, but they were covered in a dark blanket in such way they couldn’t possibly see. They were surrounded by ten tall people and one female that was guiding the covered kid. She was scary, looking all sharp and dangerous, Kouki was afraid to move one centimeter. He felt as though she could see right through the wall, finding him peeping on them, and punish him.

 

This time was no different. Ten people, one scary female, and the walking blanket. He wondered how the kid was able to walk covered like that, ignoring the fact that they probably couldn’t see a thing save for a complete darkness, the blanket reached the floor. It seems like an awkward way to walk around.

 

Kouki hided in his favorite spot, behind the door. It was slightly opened, enough so that he could see without being seen.

 

This weird group was greeted by the the head of the shrine, an old man with wrinkles and long white beard. They followed him to the back of the shrine. Not much action, like any other time they came, but it itched, he wanted to know what they are doing.

 

_This is a bad idea._

 

But he does it anyway. he can’t let go of this precious chance. The last time they came was three months ago, who knows when they’ll come next time, if they will, at all?

 

He is walking on his tip toes, it doesn't really make him any quieter, but it did make him aware of his motions, and so he watched every step. Years of experience led to this useful technique.

 

Then he saw this uncanny sight.

 

The ten scary people stood next to wall, watching carefully. The scary woman had her hand on the kid’s head, still covered in blanket. Ten or eleven or twelve people, it was hard to count when they move so fast, danced in a circle around the woman and kid. Kouki recognized his parents, dancing and yelling like they lost their sanity.

 

He wanted to run but for some reason, he couldn’t move. His hands grasped the wall he was hiding behind and his legs refused to work.

 

 _Was it because of the shock or was he simply scared?_ The loud voices were unsettling, the people just yelled words he couldn’t understand. They stomped on the ground in a perfect synchronization, so the noises were even louder. Their hands moved so fast, up and down, left and right, with no pattern. The way their bodies moved made it looked like they were possessed by some evil spirit.

 

After a few minutes, he was able to take in the sight. He wasn’t sure what was going on, it seems like some sort of ritual. It made sense, these people came to the shrine to have this ritual. It was a bit easier when he thought about it this way.

 

He was about to leave his place when the head of the shrine signaled to stop. At that instant, silence fell. The woman stepped back, and the head of the shrine threw water from a bucket on the blanket-kid.

 

 _Oh, it’s not nice!_ Kouki pouted to himself. He wouldn’t like being wrapped in soaked clothes on such cold night. _Why are they so mean to this kid?_

 

It’s probably part of the ritual, but he couldn’t care for it. He was taught to treat people with respect, he wouldn't throw water on someone even if it's a part of a ritual!

 

It seems that the ritual is over, anyway. The head of the shrine hummed for a few seconds, then looked at the kid. He was unpleased if Kouki could see his expression right. Wrinkling his nose and sighing, yeah, he definitely wasn’t happy.

 

 _Did the ritual fail? I hope they are not going to do it again._ Kouki almost sighed himself, but the woman decided to interfere, reminding them that she was still there.

 

A shiver passed through his body when she bit her lips.

 

 _“You said it’s over! Ten months, ten months we wait! Nothing changed, how long are we going to suffer?”_   She hissed at the head of the shrine. Her voice cold and her tone dissatisfied.

 

_“I’m sorry, Mrs. Akashi, it’s my entire fault. It seemed I estimated it incorrectly. I’ll take the responsibility. However, If I may suggest, there is another way, you see…”_

 

She calmed down and listened to his offer. Kouki couldn’t hear what they were saying from his spot. He thought it would be the best to leave now. The ritual was over, although unsuccessful, and the visitors will leave themselves soon. He didn’t want to be discovered and punished.

 

Only after laying down in his futon, he finally realized what happened.

 

 _Don’t think about it._ But he couldn’t fall asleep. The dance and the yelling filled his thoughts.

 

_Just forget it. It never happened, c’mon._

 

Somehow, he managed to push these thoughts aside, after a considerable amount of time. He promised himself to not think about it anymore.

  
He also promised himself to never peep on any ritual again. It was too scary for him.


End file.
